


Bar Code

by jbo3122



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbo3122/pseuds/jbo3122
Summary: Niall has had it. He is so over all the fame, all the rules. He wants to live his life how he sees fit. But that may not be the best choice after all.





	Bar Code

Fuck it. Fuck them. Fuck everything. I’ve had enough. You wanna poke fun at me for being Irish? Go ahead. You wanna tease me for being emotional? Go ahead. You wanna keep tallys on the amount of girls that turn me down? Go ahead. But fuck you. I got in my Range Rover and sped off. “They think they know me so well. Think they can just walk all over me and that I’m not going to do anything about it. Well, they’re wrong,” I said, not talking to anyone in particular since I was alone.

**Bar Code Of Conduct Rule 1- Take a cab or a driver. Never drive yourself.**

I shoved my keys into my pocket as I made my way to the entrance of the club. I knew this was against the rules and for once in my life I didn’t give a fuck. What is the point of having a fancy car if you don’t get to drive it anywhere, ever?

**Bar Code of Conduct Rule 2- Do not go alone. Security is to be with you at all times.**

I couldn’t remember the last time I had gone anywhere without those douchebags I call my mates. When was the last time I had been able to go anywhere in public without some steroid using meat head following me around to ‘protect’ me? Protect me from what? Raging hormonal teen girls who think they have a chance in hell with me? Yeah right, like I need to be protected, I’m not Harry. Nobody wants me.

**Bar Code of Conduct Rule 3- Dress appropriately. If there is a dress code at the establishment, follow it.**

I noticed the sign on the door: Dress code enforced Fuck you and your dress code. I’ll wear whatever I goddamn want. Heads turned as I entered the club, not because of my lack of respect for the dress code, but because I’m Niall Fucking Horan. No one was going to say anything to me about my ripped jeans and t-shirt, and if they did? Fuck them. I headed straight for the bar and ordered a whiskey. I slammed it back and ordered another. This went on for a while. I looked around the bar. No familiar faces here, which I liked. Liam wasn’t here to Daddy me, Harry wasn’t here to monitor my drinking like my dad had requested. My dad. What the hell? Of all the people you ask to monitor my drinking you asked Harry Fucking Styles. That was a smart move, Bobby. Harry can’t even take care of his damn self.

**Bar Code of Conduct Rule 4- Do not interact or come in physical contact with other patrons.**

I continued to sit at the bar, mulling over my drinks. I had moved on to pints and had had more than my fair share. I had drank too much and had decided to leave when she sat down next to me. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long, blonde curly hair, and sparkling green eyes. I hoped my beer goggles were not deceiving me. “HI,” she said, smiling brightly at me. “Uh, Hi,” I responded like the drunk idiot that I am. I was no Rico Suave when I was sober, I sure as hell wasn’t when I was wasted. This couldn’t end well. “I’m Katie,” she said. “I’m Niall,” I managed to say without sound like a tool. “You’re pretty wasted,” she giggled. “Yeah, I am,” I said. “You wanna have some fun then?” she asked. “How drunk are you?” I asked her. I couldn’t tell, my judgement was nonexistent at this point. “I’m not drinking tonight. You look like you could use some entertainment. The life of a popstar got you down?” she asked. “Are you making fun of me?” I asked, getting angry. I did not need more bullshit. “No, I’m not at all. I’m a fan actually. But I was being honest, you look like you’ve had a rough day. It cant be easy living your life. I can’t even imagine. So, let me help you have some fun ok?” “Okaaaay,”I said and she took me by the hand and led me to the dance floor. She pulled me close and rested her hands on the back of my neck. I gripped her hips and we grinded to the beat of the music. She turned around and grinded her arse right up to my dick, her hands intertwined in my hair. I was loving every minute of it.

**Bar Code of Conduct Rule 5- Do not buy a round for the house.**

All of the dancing had me thirsty. I tugged Katie along with me and we made our way back to the bar. “You still not drinking?” I asked her. “No, water is fine for me,” she smiled. “A Guiness and a bottle of water for the lady,” I said to the bartender. We sat down and enjoyed our drinks. “You don’t even act like your famous, I think that’s really cool,” Katie said. “Oh really? I’m so famous, I can do whatever I want,” I teased. “Yeah? Like what?” I gave it a thought, then nodded to the bartender and whispered to him my order. Then I stood on the bar stool and shouted, “A Round of shots for the house, on me!” Everyone cheered. Katie just laughed.

**Bar Code Of Conduct Rule 6- Do not engage in inappropriate behavior i.e. pole dancing, karaoke, foul language, or bar fights**

After everyone had enjoyed their free shot, Katie grabbed my hand, and pulled me over to where there was a pole. She walked right up to it and started dancing. It was clear to me that she had pole danced a time or two. She came down off the pole and back over to me and pushed me towards it. I decided to give it a go. I didn’t have anything to lose at this point. I took a few swings around. I couldn’t stop laughing. We hit the dance floor again and after a few songs the DJ said that karaoke would be starting up soon. When he asked if there were any takers, the whole place started chanting, “Niall! Niall! Niall!” So I gave in and made my way up to the stage. I didn’t need to think twice about what song I was going to sing. A One Direction song? Hell fucking no. I never get any solos, why should I do one now? Bieber. He never lets me down. I did my best rendition of “Baby” keeping my eye on Katie the whole time. I had the place bouncing. Solo career? I think so!

**Bar Code of Conduct Rule 7- Do not post pictures on social media sites from the establishment.**

I came down off the stage and my phone was vibrating. My notifications were out of control, missed calls and text from each of my bandmates, a voicemail from my mum, and more twitter notifications than I could count. “We need a picture to remember this night by,” Katie said. “Absolutely,” I said with a smile. She handed her phone to someone nearby and they took our picture. “I’ll tweet it to you, its @NiallOfficial, right?” she asked. “Yup,” I said, looking around noticing a lot of commotion going on. My little performance had the entire place buzzing. “Mine is @AllThingsKatie007. You should follow me,” she grinned. “I’ll follow you anywhere,” I whispered as I inched in close to her neck and gave her a little nip. She giggled and smiled at the ground.

**Bar Code Of Conduct Rule 6- Do not engage in inappropriate behavior i.e. pole dancing, karaoke, foul language, or bar fights**

This little trip of mine had proven to be worth it. I had pole danced, sang karaoke, and managed to get completely shitfaced. I was starting to feel pretty good about myself again. I was owning this night. Katie hadn’t rejected me when I made a move, so I decided to give it another go. We were back on the dance floor, she grinding her arse into me once again. I swept her hair way from her neck and kissed it gently. She turned back around to face me, a playful smile on her lips. I grabbed her arse and pulled her as close to me as possible. She brushed her lips against mine, and before I could deepen the kiss, I was being yanked away by someone I didn’t know. “What the fuck?!”I yelled as I spun around to see who my attacker was. “Mark, leave him alone,” Katie yelled. “Who the fuck do you think you are getting all up on my girl? I ought beat the shit outta you!” Mark yelled. “What the hell, Katie? Who is this dick?” I asked her. “That’s my ex-boyfriend, Mark,” she said, seemingly scared. “Your ex-boyfriend, as in no longer your boyfriend, as in you are free to do whatever the hell you want?” I asked her. “Yes,” she whispered. I turned around and did something I have never done before. I punched the guy in the face. We brawled for a few minutes but Katie eventually pulled me away. “Niall, you’ve had too much to drink, I think its time for you to go home now,” she said as she lead me towards the door. I was pissed. The things that initially had me angry were back in the forefront of my mind and now this bastard had really set me off.

**Bar Code of Conduct Rule 8- Do not provoke the media.**

We stepped outside of the establishment and were instantly met with paparazzi. The cameras were flashing all over the place. “Niall! Is that your girlfriend?” Pap 1 asked. “Niall, over here! How much have you had to drink to night buddy?” Pap 2 shouted. “Niall, where are the rest of the boys?” Pap 1 asked. “Who the fuck cares?” I shouted back at them. I gave them the finger before Katie yanked me away.

**Bar Code of Conduct Rule 9- Do not leave with anyone you don’t already know.**

“Get in the car,” Katie demanded. She was angry with me. I did what I was told. “Where you gonna take me?” I asked her once she had gotten in the driver’s seat. “I’m taking you home, what is your address?” she said, sounding irritated still. I gave her my address and she started to drive. We rode in silence all the way to my flat on the other side of town. She parked the car and turned the engine off. I didn’t know what to say. “Katie, I….” I started, but she interrupted me. “Niall, its ok. I’m sorry I got angry with you. Mark is a dick and he just gets me all fired up. I’m really not angry at you. Actually, I’m pretty honored that you defended me,” she said with a grin. “You deserve better. Better than him, and better than me,” I said. “I had fun tonight, and while I realize you were completely smashed, I think we might have a connection,” she said. “Maybe,” I said with a grin as I leaned in to kiss her. “Yes, maybe,” she said in between kisses. Before I knew what was happening we were engaged in a full-fledged make out session. The windows were starting to steam up, and when I went to move my hand up her shirt she broke away. “Not like this Niall. Not tonight. Call me, ok?” “Yeah, ok,” I agreed. Even in my drunken stupor I knew she was right. She jotted down her number on a napkin from the glove compartment and handed it to me. “Get some rest, call me later,” she said and gave me a quick kiss. I made my way up to my flat and crashed as soon as I hit the bed.

**Bar Code of Conduct Rule 10- Close your tab.**

The next I woke up with the worst hang over I had ever had. It took me over an hour to get up out of my bed. When I finally did make it out of bed I went straight to fridge. I was starving and there was no food. So I forced myself to take a shower so I could go out to get something to eat. My phone was blowing up yet again and I decided to turn it off. Then I remembered Katie telling me to call her. I looked around for the napkin with her number on it but I couldn’t find it. My stomach was growling, so I decided to get food first and then call her. I made my way down to the street only to realize that my car was still at the club. So I got a cab and made my way across town. During the drive I realized I hadn’t closed my tab last night. We left in such a haste that I hadn’t a chance to take care of it. The cabby dropped me off and I made my way inside. The same bar keep from the night before was there, cleaning up. “Hey, mate. Need to close my tab from last night,” I said. “How you doin’ today?” he asked. “I’m ok, I guess,” I answered him. “You left here last night with Katie, yeah?” he asked me. “Yeah, she took me home. Why?” “You don’t know do you?” he asked. “Know what?” I was so confused. He pushed the newspaper to me. On the front page was a picture of a horrific car accident. Katie O’Connor, 19, was driving home late last night when another car ran a stop light and smashed into her. Katie was pronounced dead at the scene. Authorities at this time are unsure as to why Miss O’Connor was out at such a late hour. It appears that this was a simple case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. The tears streamed my face. I read about how she was in school at Manchester and how she was an honour student who was really involved in charities. I paid my tab and bolted. Never again would I defy the Bar Code of Conduct set forth by management. Never again will I take everything I have for granted. A few weeks had passed and I couldn’t get over what had happened to Katie. I thought about her every day. While I knew it wasn’t my fault that she was gone, I felt guilty. I had been so selfish that night. I didn’t want to ever forget that night and what had happened. I went to Harry and Zayn’s tattoo artist and requested a simple design. A barcode. Significant all the way around. The numbers would be the date of Katie’s death. The date that my life was changed for ever.


End file.
